A Little Dip
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: Yugi and Anzu take a little dip in the sea...Peachshipping


_Title: A Little Dip_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Romance/General_

_Summary: Yugi and Anzu take a little dip in the sea…Peachshipping_

_Note: This oneshot includes skinny dipping. If you don't like, then don't read (just please don't flame me!)._

_For **jonnyd4**_

-I-

"We're here!" Anzu cheered happily, placing her towel down on the sand. She turned around to face her boyfriend.

Yugi placed his own towel next to Anzu's and slowly gazed around. "But there's no one here…"

"I know," Anzu said happily, taking off her top.

"And it's dark…" He brought his gaze back round to Anzu and froze when he saw her undressing. "Anzu! What are you doing!"

"What does it look like?" Anzu asked innocently. She placed her top and jeans on her towel and stood momentarily in her underwear. "I'm going skinny dipping." She continued to undress.

Yugi found himself beginning to blush. "B-B-But what if someone sees us?"

"They won't," Anzu laughed, now standing naked. "It's too late. Besides, this is a _private_ beach. Now come on!" She started running towards the sea. "Let's have some fun!"

"Anzu!" Yugi called after her. "Wait a minute!"

But Anzu didn't listen. Instead, she ran straight towards the water, diving in. She was submerged for a few seconds, before her head appeared out the water, taking a deep breath. She smiled up at her confused boyfriend.

"Come on, Yugi!" She called, waving. "The water's great!"

Yugi mumbled to himself. Although he and Anzu had seen each other naked before, the idea of diving head first into the freezing cold sea did not appeal to him.

"Oh come on," teased Anzu. "Don't be such a baby!"

"I'm not a baby!" Yugi protested, pouting.

Anzu giggled. "Prove it."

Yugi flushed. He'd walked straight into that one. Thinking, he looked around the dark beach again. There really was no one else around. And it was too late for other people to join them. So skinny dipping with Anzu would be fine, right? Besides, it could be fun.

So finally making his decision, Yugi quickly undressed, placing his clothes next to his towel, and drove straight into the sea like Anzu did.

Anzu giggled when Yugi's head appeared next to her. "Took you long enough."

Yugi gave a little yelp and covered his chest with his arms as his body began to shiver. "It's freezing!"

"It's not _that_ cold."

"You said it was warm!"

"I said the water's "great", not warm. You just assumed I said that."

Yugi gave another pout. "You know, when you suggested coming to the beach tonight, this wasn't what I expected."

"You're not happy?" Anzu said, pouting playfully.

"It's not exactly normal, is it?"

"So you don't like spending time with me?" Anzu asked, putting on a playful disappointed voice.

Yugi swallowed. "No! No! I didn't mean it like that-"

Anzu silenced him by placing her finger on top of his lips. "Then stop complaining." She planted a kiss on his lips. When they broke apart, Anzu smiled at her love. "You know, you're cute when you're flustered."

"Thanks…I think…" Yugi said, before he sneezed loudly.

"Aww!" Cooed Anzu. "Are you cold?"

"Just a little," Yugi answered, still shivering.

"Come here," Anzu said, swimming towards Yugi. "I'll make you warm."

She wrapped her arms around Yugi's body and pressed it close to hers in a hug. Yugi felt himself blush intensely as he felt Anzu's soft breasts against his chest. His body stiffened. He definitely wasn't cold anymore.

Anzu felt Yugi's body stiffen, and slowly ended the hug.

"Yugi, why are you…" She saw the flushed look on his face. Teasingly, she shouted, "You pervert!"

She pushed Yugi away from her and splashed him. The cold water hitting his face was enough to knock Yugi out of the little trance he was in.

"I am not!" He protested, splashing Anzu back.

Anzu giggled. "Then why did you go all stiff?" She splashed him again.

"Well…erm…" Yugi stuttered, his eyes searching the starry sky for an answer. "You see…erm…I-"

Again, Yugi was silenced my Anzu placing her finger on Yugi's lips.

"Like I said," Anzu giggled. "You're cute when you're flustered." She gave him another kiss, longer than the first.

When they broke apart, their faces were full of bliss.

"You know I'm not a pervert, right?" Yugi asked, stroking a few strands of hair away from Anzu's eyes.

Anzu giggled. "I know." She snaked her arms around Yugi's neck. "You know what would be fun?"

"What?" Yugi asked, putting her arms around Anzu's waist underwater. Her skin was surprisingly warm.

"If we play a game."

"And what game were you thinking of?"

A smiled played on Anzu's lips. "Tag!" shouted, pushing Yugi away from her and swimming in the opposite direction.

Yugi was momentarily stunned by Anzu's sudden actions. But after quickly recovering from the shock he joined in with Anzu's game.

"No fair!" He called, swimming after her. "I wasn't ready!"

"Stop complaining, slow poke!" Anzu called back, swimming towards a group of rocks.

"I'm not a slowpoke!" Yugi called. He sped forward quickly in the water, catching up with Anzu. She was right in front of him. He reached forward to try and grab her foot.

But Anzu was able to feel his fingers brushing against her foot and quickly turned to the right as Yugi's hand reached out to grab her. Instead, he ended up diving head first into the salty water.

Anzu stopped when she heard the splash and looked behind her. She laughed loudly when she saw Yugi's unhappy face appear out of the water. He never did like losing games, being that he was the _King_ of Games.

"Had enough?" Anzu teased.

A sneaky grin appeared on Yugi's lips. "I haven't even started yet."

Suddenly, Yugi leaped forward to grab Anzu. But again, she was too fast and quickly swam to the side, sending him flying into the water. But as she did so, her arm scrapped against one of the sharp rocks hidden just underneath the water's surface. She cried out in pain.

"Anzu!" Yugi cried, hearing her cry. He quickly swam over to her, worry embedded on his face. "Are you okay?"

Anzu's eyes where tightly shut from the pain of the salt water washing against her graze. Her left hand was holding her right arm, covering the wound.

"I scrapped my arm on a rock," Anzu answered quietly. "There must have been some barnacles on it or something."

"Does it hurt?" Yugi asked softly. Anzu nodded. "Let me have a look."

Slowly, Anzu released her grip on her arm, and held it out for Yugi. With her eyes still shut, she waited patiently as Yugi's soft hands gently touched her skin, examining the graze.

"It's not bleeding," Yugi said after a few moments of silence.

"But it still hurts." Anzu pouted like a young child.

A gentle smile played across Yugi's lips. "I know how to make it better…" He lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on Anzu's injury. "Is that better?"

Anzu slowly opened her eyes and glanced at Yugi. "A little…but it still hurts."

Yugi smiled again, and planted another kiss on her arm. "That better?"

"Yes," Anzu nodded. "But now my shoulder hurts."

Yugi let out a playful laugh as he moved forward and placed a kiss on Anzu's shoulder. "Any where else?"

"Here," Anzu said, pointing to the lower part of her neck, a playful grin on her face.

Yugi bent down and kissed her neck, letting his lips linger there for a moment. "And?"

"Here." Anzu pointed to her cheek, to which Yugi leaned forward to kiss.

"And here?" Yugi whispered, before placing his lips on Anzu's own. The pair closed their eyes and wrapped their arms around each other's naked body as they intensified the kiss. Anzu gave a small moan of pleasure when she felt Yugi's tongue slip into her mouth. She gave it no resistance.

All too soon, they were forced to end the kiss due to a lack of oxygen. They glanced lovingly into each other's eyes as they treaded water.

"Feeling better?" Yugi asked.

Anzu nodded. "But I feel a bit cold now."

"Do you want to get out?" Anzu nodded. "Come on then…"

Swimming to the shore, the couple made their way out of the sea, their arms wrapped around each other. They walked up the beach, the soft sand brushing against their wet feet, until they reached their belongings. Moving their clothes to the side, Yugi picked up Anzu's towel and wrapped it around her body, before wrapping his own around his lower half. They sat down on the sand, and gazed up at the stars.

"Well," said Yugi. "That was certainly…refreshing…"

Anzu gigged, placing her head on Yugi's shoulder. "So you liked it then?"

"Actually," Yugi answered, placing his arm around his girlfriend. "That was fun."

"So you'd do it again?"

"Only if it's with you."

Anzu smiled. She gazed up at her love. "I love you."

"I love you too," Yugi whispered back, before planting a loving kiss on her soft lips.

-I-

_Hoped you liked it. Please R&R! And be gentle with me. I've just finished my exams so I'm trying to get back into writing, which is harder than I first thought._


End file.
